


Embraceable You

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Coming Around Again [17]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jason Gideon, I don’t think you’ve procrastinated since Carter was President.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embraceable You

Emily heard Cassandra Wilson when she walked into her condo. She heard the smooth jazz, smelled seafood, but saw no sign of Jason. George wasn’t waiting for her either. She didn’t like it at all. Putting her bag down by the closet, Emily looked around the corner into the kitchen. No one was there. If something was going on, she didn’t want to draw attention to herself. She slid the Glock out of the holster on her hip, using light footsteps to walk into the living room.

“Emily?” Jason walked down the stairs. “Love, is that you?”

“Oh my God, I almost shot you.”

Jason came to the bottom of the stairs and put his hands up with a little grin.

“Have I been naughty, Agent Prentiss; am I under arrest?”

Smiling, Emily put her gun back where it belonged. She walked into his arms.

“Something didn’t feel right.” She murmured against his shirt, inhaling the scent of him.

“How do you mean?” Jason asked, stroking her back.

“I don't know, but my spidey sense was tingling. I heard the music, smelled the food, but there was no sign of you. George didn’t greet me at the door either…it didn’t sit well in my stomach.”

“Well, everything is fine. Except that I missed you.”

Jason drew her face to his, gently kissing her lips. He did that several times before his tongue came out to play. He coaxed her lips open and Emily kissed him deeply. When he pulled her tighter against him, she moaned. They handled the frequent separation quite well as a couple.

There were times when Emily missed him terribly when she was in the field. She did her best to keep the texting to a minimum. Jason both recognized and respected that being a BAU Agent kept Emily very busy. When she was gone, he always sent her a text in the morning when he woke and one before he went to bed at night. Other than that he let her lead the dance.

Jason knew how insane it was…he didn’t want his neediness adding to the quagmire. Jason Gideon was needy when it came to this woman. He couldn’t believe how much his mind, body, and soul ached for Emily. Kissing her, touching her, and talking to her meant the world to him.

Some nights they stayed up taking until pure exhaustion pulled them into sleep. Jason wanted to tell her everything. There hadn’t been anyone in his life like that since Carolyn. He hadn’t brought himself to crack his soul open like a vault but the key was in his pocket. Jason was ready to pass it to her.

“What did you cook?” She asked, kissing his bearded cheek. “It smells fantastic.”

“Its spicy shrimp marinara. I was in the mood for a little experimentation. I was also procrastinating.”

“Jason Gideon, I don’t think you’ve procrastinated since Carter was President.”

“Nixon, actually,”

They both grinned, walking into the kitchen holding hands. Emily leaned on the counter while Jason poured them two glasses of wine

“So, what has you doing it after 40 years?” She asked.

“Lust killers.” Jason replied.

“Oh really? I have to hear this.” Emily giggled.

“The National Academy’s Symposium on Homicide.”

“The murder convention?”

“Mmm hmm,” Jason nodded. “I'm doing a two day talk on serial murders. I'm stuck on lust killers.”

“Did you look into William Heirens?”

“There's a high probability of his innocence.”

“You believe that?”

“I don't know. But I believe I don’t want my question and answer session to turn into a ringing endorsement for The Innocence Project.”

“I understand,” Emily nodded, sipping the wine he handed her. “How long do you have?”

“A few days; I'm on Monday and Tuesday. I didn’t want to spend the weekend worrying about it…” Jason brushed his body on hers. “I had much more interesting things in mind.”

“We can put our heads together and come up with something. Though I want full credit for anything I contribute.”

“It's yours,” Jason kissed her nose. “Anything you ask of me is yours.”

“Oh really, Professor,” Emily pulled him closer by his belt buckle.

“Yes. Actually, I have a surprise for you. I was supposed to give it to you when you came in but I was distracted.”

“Where is it?”

“In the bedroom.” Jason replied.

“Mmm, I like it already.”

“Come with me, Katya.” He turned off the music, taking her hand. They walked through the living room and up the stairs. At the top he put his hands over her eyes.

“Oh, it’s that kind of surprise?” Emily asked.

“Yes.”

She held both the wine glasses as they walked down the hallway together. Emily knew when she was in the bedroom; she could smell the ginger and vanilla. The smells relaxed Jason so he had candles, potpourri, and spray for the bed sheets.

“Are you ready, love?” He whispered, kissing behind her ear.

“Yes.”

Jason pulled his hands away and Emily looked at the bed. George was there, as usual, but another cat lie with him. It was a Blue Abyssinian with beige fur and blue legs and paws. She smiled, going over to the bed and petting them both. The cats appreciated the attention.

“Jason, he’s adorable. Hey there, cutie pie.”

“I thought it was about time that George had a companion. Abyssinians are companionable creatures; they need love and friendship. I'm here now so he’s not alone as much but I find I can't keep up with him.” He sat down on the bed too.

“He does have boundless energy.” Emily replied. “What's his…is he a boy?”

“She's a girl. The breeder thought opposite genders would get along because George has been the man of the house for so long. He would probably see another male as a threat.”

“I can see that. What’s her name?”

“Ira.”

“Aww, George and Ira; that’s adorable. Thank you for my surprise.” She leaned to kiss him. “Now they’ll be more cuddling, turned over hampers, and cat hair.”

“Exactly.” Jason smiled. “What's life without adventure?”

“I’ll never know.” Emily replied smirking. She kissed Jason again while the cats bounced around and played together.

Emily wondered if George wasn’t the only one who was lonely. She was gone so much and Jason didn’t have very many friends. She thought they would have a child by now but almost three years after his return that still wasn’t the case. It was time to discuss alternatives to Emily’s getting pregnant but neither one of them seemed to have the words. It would be a lot to say and more to swallow…it never seemed like the right time.

“OK, I think you should put the Gershwins out. I want to take a hot shower and the only fuzzy thing I want to cuddle with tonight is you.”

“Yes ma'am. I bought them a great kitty condo and adventure play land. This could be the end of turned over hampers.”

“I doubt that seriously.” Emily stood from the bed, leaning to pet their heads again. “There is something very fascinating to them about my underwear.”

“They won't get any argument out of me.”

Emily laughed as Jason winked. He stopped her before she went into the bathroom.

“Did you like your surprise, Katya?”

“I love it,” She came and caressed his face, leaning to kiss him. “I love you, Jace. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I love you too. Hurry back to me.”

“I will.”

She left his arms and went into the bathroom. Jason gathered the cats up, gently placing them out in the hallway before closing the door. He lit a few candles, put on Charlie Parker, and started undressing. There were more surprises in store tonight…Jason was just getting started.

***


End file.
